A typical mobile device case with embedded battery delivers charge to a mobile device when the two are connected and a physical switch on the mobile device case is triggered mechanically by a user. This mechanical switch causes the mobile device case battery to distribute energy to the mobile device which is electrically connected to the mobile device case battery. A physical switch can be accidentally activated; this is an inconvenience to users who want to preserve the mobile device case battery. Further, an unattended mobile device can fully deplete its battery and shut down even when the mobile device case battery is at full capacity and the mobile device and mobile device case with an integral battery are connected. A user who is not mindful of the mobile device battery status can run out of power if the user does not activate the mechanical switch on the mobile device case with integral battery.